


Осенний джаз

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Одинокая женщина слушает джаз в безжизненной комнате - дом ее словно опустел после смерти мужа.





	Осенний джаз

Звуки джаза разносятся по комнате, проникая в каждый угол, в каждую складку тяжелых портьер, впитываясь в стены, в самые потаенные уголки зала. Музыка становится практически осязаемой – так пусто и безжизненно помещение, и настолько жива и чувственна музыка.

Джаз всегда был для этой женщины чем-то большим, чем просто музыкой – осенью, когда небо затягивает свинцовыми облаками и пронзительный ветер ревет за окном словно банши, она привычно усаживается в свое любимое кресло и включает Слепого Вилли или Роберта Джонсона, наслаждаясь чашечкой горячего китайского чая, который когда-то посоветовал ей муж. Он, к слову, раздражался этой ее любовью к подобной музыке: происходя из знатного южного рода, он отличался странным взглядом на искусство того времени. Разумеется, она скучала по мужу – ссоры между ними были нередки, но это не мешало относиться им друг к другу с невыразимой преданностью и нежностью. Теперь этот джаз стал для нее своего рода осколком воспоминания: сейчас она включит мелодию «You were born to die», откинется на кресле, отстукивая стройной ножкой в изящной туфельке ритм, едва заметно ухмыльнется каким-то своим мыслям – и в комнату войдет ее супруг – самоуверенный, непроницаемый, может быть, слегка насмешливый, и, приподняв бровь, скажет что-нибудь ехидное в адрес ее любимой музыки…

Женщина перебирает старые виниловые пластинки – следуя ее очередному капризу, мужчина сделал ей такой раритетный подарок. Записи на обложках выцвели и затерлись, от них буквально веет стариной, прошлым веком и еще каким-то сладковатым неузнаваемым запахом – может быть, это одеколон ее мужа, который с насмешливой, но заботливой улыбкой протянул ей тогда эти пластинки?..

Она заправляет белокурую прядь, выбившуюся из аккуратной прически, поправляет черное платье и тяжело опускается в кресло. Пора прекратить жалеть себя, решает она, прикрыв зелено-серые глаза. Для этого у нее было достаточно времени – а теперь рассиживаться некогда…

Мысли ее прерывает робкий стук в дверь. 

\- Мам? – слышится детский голосок, и в комнату входит мальчишка лет семи. 

\- Сынок, подойди, пожалуйста, сюда. – говорит мать усталым, изможденным голосом. – Гидеон, знаешь ли ты, куда пропал твой отец? 

Ее голос не дрожит, хотя говорить ей об этом тяжело; но годы жизни с родовитым аристократом, сдержанным, как английский лорд, взяли свое – она научилась сдержанности и ледяному спокойствию. 

Черноволосый и – неожиданно – голубоглазый мальчишка качает головой, не понимая, что ему хотят сказать. Он внимательно смотрит на мать, словно чувствуя в ней что-то чужое, излишнюю твердость. 

\- Так слушай. 

Женщина вздыхает и на мгновение закрывает глаза, будто собираясь с мыслями. Может быть, с точки зрения ее матери такое было бы жестоко по отношению к ребенку, но не бесконечно же ему лгать?.. Она выпрямляется в кресле и складывает руки на коленях, как эдвардианская леди. Жестом она просит сына сесть на стул рядом с ней. Тот, на секунду приподняв от удивления брови, выполняет ее просьбу. Почувствовав мимолетный прилив нежности к сыну, женщина легко проводит тонкими пальцами по черным, как смоль, волосам. В тусклом свете лампы блеснуло тонкое обручальное кольцо с сапфиром. 

\- Бабушка ведь говорила тебе, что отец ушел на небо? – спрашивает женщина серьезно. 

\- Д-да, - отвечает Гидеон, кивнув. 

\- Так вот, - мать прислушалась к мелодии, играющей на заднем плане. Роберт Джонсон. О нем говорили, что он продал душу Дьяволу за умение играть на гитаре… - никакого «неба» в природе не существует. Ни Рая, ни Ада – а вот в Геенну Огненную твой отец мог бы угодить: все, что он творил «на благо государства» обществом вполне могло бы расцениваться как нечто противоестественное – именно в Преисподнюю он бы и угодил, если бы она существовала; ему позволили бы лизать раскаленные сковородки и вариться в котле с другими такими же «защитниками Родины» - агентами ФБР или ЦРУ. 

Мальчишка шире распахивает бездонные голубые глаза, не совсем понимая смысл материнских слов. 

\- Понимаешь, милый, в самом деле все намного более жестоко, - ее лицо будто смягчается. Ножка в элегантной туфельке едва заметно постукивает в такт музыке. – Ты ведь умница, - полушепотом произносит она: ее голос будто сел от переживаний. Затем, помолчав, она продолжает. – На самом деле мертвеца – холодного, покрытого лилово-синими трупными пятнами заворачивают в белую тряпку, называемую саван; потом суют в гроб – огромную деревянную коробку, цена и качество которой варьируются от благосостояния родственников покойного. – женщина на секунду замолкает, припоминая похороны мужа. – Потом эту самую коробку зарывают в землю – глубоко; в темную, мрачную и сырую могилу, где постепенно дерево гниет – как гниет и тело. Начинают заводиться личинки и червяки – они пожирают бледную разлагающуюся плоть… они пожирают человека столь же равнодушно, как поедали бы дохлую кошку или раздавленного голубя; и только волосы и ногти – единственные вестники теплящей где-то в теле жизни – еще некоторое время после смерти растут, словно пытаются уцепиться за то живительное дыхание, которое изредка прорывается сквозь толщу земли и прогнившие доски гроба…


End file.
